Revenge for the Lost Souls
by Dolphinz514
Summary: Yusei and Akiza finally confessed their love for each other, and they're getting married. With all the details planned out, they were both prepared to conquer the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. They weren't prepared for an assassin in disguise attending their wedding, and now Yusei will face a new world of despair. But he won't be doing it alone.


_A/N: Hey! So I decided to finally crack down to business, and start my Faithshipping story! I've told a few people a few hints about what is going on in this story, and they wanted me to post it ASAP. Well...okay. Here it is, so I hope you enjoy! The first few chapters may be a little on the boring side, but I can assure you that it will be better later on. :) (At least, I hope it is. XD)_

_Enjoy!  
~Dolphinz514_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Rewind

_I just wish I could rewind everything._

_Back to the beginning; back to when Akiza and I first met..._

_...Back to when we fell in love._

_I'm not sure I can go much longer like this. I know it's my fault. I know it. Jack, Crow, Rally or anyone else can't tell me otherwise. I know who's to blame here, and that's me, so why try to hide it? I just want to escape this pain and despair! I keep sinking lower and lower into the grasps of depression, and there's nothing or no one that can help me._

_"UGH!" Yusei screams in his bedroom as his mind travels repeatedly through his thoughts. He was home alone temporarily; everyone else had gone shopping for back to school stuff for Luna and Leo since there where a few sales around town in New Domino City. _

_"I want her back." Yusei's whispers echo in the silent room as he remembered his beloved one. _

_I wonder how I could've changed it all?_

_Yusei lifts up his left hand towards the ceiling, and streches out his fingers so they are separated. He dazed at the silver ring around his ring finger as a few tears began to form around his ocean blue eyes. _

_"I'm sorry, Akiza. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."_

_Yusei stood up from his bed and stared out the window for a few minutes. He grabbed a note he wrote that he had left in the window sill and headed for the kitchen. Before leaving the note on the counter, he went over what he was going to do. _

_I can do this. Don't be a coward. You'll see her again, and this is the only way. Don't worry about what your friends will think. They'll be okay._

_Leaving the note on the counter, Yusei returned to his bedroom and closed the door reluctantly slowly as if he was procrastinating something he was hesitant to do. He leaned against the door as his eyes wandered to the hand gun sitting on his bookshelf. _

_Am I actually going to go through with this? _

_Yusei walked to the gun and picked it up, staring at it intently._

_If it means I get to be with Akiza again, I'll do it._

_Yusei made sure the gun was loaded, then moved the barrel of the small gun to his head. He placed his finger in front of the trigger, steadying his hand the best he could._

_I'll do anything._

_"Yusei," a voice called from the other side of the room. It was heavenly, peaceful, and familiar. "Stop what you're doing, and think clearly, Darling."_

_Yusei froze in his tracks._

_I know that voice...But...No...It-it can't be!_

_Yusei placed the gun back on the book shelf as he slowly turned around to see who belonged to the soothing voice he recognized immediately. His wet eyes widened at what he saw and he stumbled backwards, leaning against the book shelf, knocking a few items onto the floor._

_"You-" Yusei attempted, but unable to find the words. What he saw was a delicate being in front of him; a being of beauty and grace, a being of elegance and love. A being of understanding and care. Her red hair cascaded around her shoulders, her bangs just a few inches longer than the rest of her hair. Her honey brown eyes gleamed with worry and love, as she stared at Yusei. She was dressed in a flowing white dress that showed off her curves without unflattering her body. He took a few steps towards Yusei, and sat on the edge of his bed, not removing her eyes off of him. Yusei's breath hitched as he gripped the edge of the bookshelf so hard, his knuckles began to turn white._

_What Yusei saw was Akiza Izinski, his bride to be._

_"Don't be worried, Yusei," Akiza soothed in a calm voice like silk. _

_"I must be dreaming," Yusei decided as he placed his left hand up to his face, rubbing his forehead. "I need to do this quick before I go insane." He turned and reached for the gun again, only to be stopped by Akiza's hand._

_"Don't, Yusei. Please do not commit suicide," Akiza silently pleaded as she stood up turned Yusei towards her. "Your life is not supposed to end just yet."_

_"I don't understand why I am imagining your still alive," Yusei stated as he stared at the ground. He looked back up into her eyes and remembered how much he loves her._

_"You're not, Yusei. It really is me," Akiza replied softly. "Please, don't be alarmed. Here-" She grabbed Yusei's left hand and placed it up to her right cheek. "I'm really with you."_

_Yusei became overwhelmed at the feel of Akiza's skin again. "I don't understand."_

_"I know, Darling, I know." Akiza moved her hand to touch Yusei's smooth skin and noticed that his engagement ring remained on his finger. "You haven't taken it off."_

_"Why would I?" Yusei began, removing his hand from Akiza's face. "It's my fault you are dead, and I wasn't able to save you."_

_"It's not your fault, Love," Akiza comforted with her voice that was smooth and calm. "But I know you are struggling very much, and you're not telling anyone else about your problems since I've been gone."_

_"I don't know what to do without you, Akiza! I want to be with you, but I can't when you're not alive! I want to hold you in my arms again! I want to whisper in your ear how much I miss you, Akiza!" Yusei answered back as the tears began to flow more freely. "I love you, Akiza."_

_"I love you too, Yusei. There's a reason why I'm here," Akiza responded. "I'm here to make sure you are safe and won't do anything reckless because you miss me."_

_"What are you saying, Akiza?"_

_"Yusei, I've been assigned to be your guardian angel."_

One Week Ago

"Oh my goodness, Akiza! That dress looks fabulous on you!" Carly cheered from outside the dressing room as Akiza twirled around in a white gown.

"Yes, it is very beautiful," Sherry agreed as Akiza's two friends admired the dress.

"I think this is the one, you guys," Akiza stated as she looked into a mirror. She felt invincible in this dress, and she felt beautiful, for one of the first times in her life.

"I think it is, too! I'll go find that guy who can check us out of here," Carly said as she left down the hallway in pursuit of the said employee.

"It is perfect for you," Sherry said as she stood up and walked to Akiza as she added in a teasing voice, "but I think it would look better on moi."

Akiza smiled at her friend. "Do you think Yusei will like it?"

Sherry sighed at her friend. "Akiza, that boy loves you no matter what you are wearing. You know he won't think your dress is all that matters."

"I know, Sherry, but I want our wedding to be perfect," Akiza said in a dream-like state.

"And it will be," Sherry assured as the two girls noticed Carly returning with the employee. Sherry looked back at her friend. "I promise, Akiza. What could go wrong?"

* * *

_A/N: Aaaannnd it's the end of the chapter one! I know it's a little awkward in some places, especially the scene where Yusei sees Akiza again.  
I also felt as if I ended the chapter in a little bit of a funny way, but it is supposed to be foreshadowing, as well, so hopefully you guys caught that. XD_

_I hope you guys liked the first chapter, and I hope that you guys will continue to read it!_

_Thanks for reading, and please review! I really want to know what you guys think!_

_~Dolphinz514_


End file.
